


爱的形状

by unknown233



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown233/pseuds/unknown233





	爱的形状

先有鸡还是先有蛋，先有性还是先有爱。

一见钟情，字面的意思是一见面就对对方产生了感情，一见面就喜欢上对方。但也有说一见钟情是因为你想睡他。

陈立农第一次见林彦俊的时候差不多就是这种感觉，但鉴于他没那么精虫上脑，所以并没有贸然行动。

本以为和林彦俊只是露水情缘，可受老天爷的眷顾，一周之后又让他碰到林彦俊了，还是在……gay吧。

这时候再不冲就是傻子了，可能之前林彦俊对自己也有几分意思，一杯酒喝完，两个人已经滚到床上了。

但尴尬的一幕发生了，似乎林彦俊先生是上面的那一个，不过陈立农很快就接受了，他想被压就被压吧，反正林彦俊那么帅，自己又不吃亏，而且他很有信心以后一定会压回来的！毕竟他这块头也不是摆设，当然啦，他的意思并不是用强，而是要用自己的男性魅力迷到林彦俊想要被自己压。

想要一个合适的炮友不容易，陈立农驰骋gay场，约过不少，他比较放得开，不会固定0号或者1号，有时候当0号，遇到一些技术很差的1号，他会很不爽，心想就这技术，还不如让我来，或者看着很帅的结果一脱裤子小小一坨，到底行不行啊？

所以像林彦俊这样又帅活又好，每次都把自己日的喵喵叫的1号，陈立农立刻把他跟自己锁死死。

通常别人打完一炮都会点根烟，美名其曰：事后一根烟，赛过活神仙。但林彦俊就不一样了，每次两个人结束之后，他会绅士的让陈立农先去洗，等陈立农洗完出来，会看到林彦俊捧着本书看。

林彦俊看的书，大多都是一些外国小说书，陈立农不太爱看书，但是却很喜欢听故事，所以林彦俊家里的书虽然他没看过，但内容都知道个七七八八。

每次温存过后陈立农会跟林彦俊腻歪一会儿，林彦俊也不拒绝，久而久之林彦俊还把自家钥匙给了陈立农，说是下次自己不在家的时候可以让陈立农先过来洗干净等他。明明已经是很亲密的关系，但两个人却保持着距离，从不过问对方的私事。

毕竟做炮友舒服是一回事，谈恋爱，又是另外一回事了，炮友变恋人的例子在圈子里比比皆是，但最后恋人变前任的也不在少数。

有一回做的很猛，完事之后两个人都饿了，陈立农就说那做点什么吃，结果打开冰箱惊呆了，冷藏室空荡荡，而冷冻室的三格放满了冰淇淋。林彦俊抓抓脑袋说：“我不会做饭，但是很喜欢吃冰淇淋，所以家里只有冰淇淋能填肚子了。”拿了林彦俊家钥匙的陈立农忽然就有了责任感，第二天就从菜场里买了一堆菜，在厨房捣鼓了半天，又是腌菜又是肉丸子，做了一堆菜，总算是把冰箱冷藏室给塞满了。

-

陈立农所处的小组组长即将退休，在工作最后一天邀请了小组成员去饭店小聚，同时也邀请了合作的投资方参加，作为交接组长接下来的工作，在今天这个机会下，双方也可以先熟悉熟悉。

所有组员入座后不久，陈立农看到组长起身在包房门口迎接。

“给大家介绍一下，这是和我们一直合作的投资方，林彦俊，林总。”

看到林彦俊穿着正装提着礼物走进饭店时，陈立农一惊，这是除了床以外，两个人第一次在私下遇见，他没想到林彦俊正是合作的投资方。

往往都是人靠衣装，这林彦俊，可能是衣靠人装。陈立农在心里小小感慨了一下，这套西装他在林彦俊家的衣柜里看到过，当时看只是觉得和普通的西装并无两样，平时又因为看到林彦俊不穿衣服的时间比穿衣服的时间更多，现在看到林彦俊穿着正装，不由得感叹他可真好看真帅。忍不住这个眼神就从上往下扫描了一遍，扫过腰部的时候，他还脑补了衬衫里的八块腹肌，心里想着，这块区域是只有我知道的地方。

组长用手肘推了下还沉浸在幻想中的陈立农。

“小陈你别发呆了，快和林总打招呼。”

不知道陈立农和林彦俊私事的组长还以为陈立农是新官上任有些紧张帮陈立农圆场：“林总，这是我手下最聪明最得意的弟子，你别看他年轻，再干个5,6年，准能超过我。”

“你，你好……我是陈立农，是新任的组长，以后在工作中，希望你们可以多多照顾我。”还没从炮友变金主的模式转换过来，陈立农说话都磕磕绊绊差点咬着舌头。

因为是开车来的所以陈立农并没有喝太多酒，老组长还算照顾陈立农，都替他挡了下来，而陈立农以果汁代替酒。果汁过三旬之后陈立农有一点憋不住，就起身去了厕所。

在陈立农离开后没多久，林彦俊也起身跟了上去。陈立农没有发现，等他打算关门的时候被林彦俊扒住了厕所的门并一把推了进去，两个人挤进厕所单间，把门锁扣上。

“现在是不是要改口喊金主了呀。”陈立农手指绕着林彦俊的领带，先前包房里人多又热，林彦俊把西装外套脱掉，现在只穿着一件衬衫，领带还系的很工整。

抓住陈立农调皮的手，把勒着难受的领带往下扯了扯。“刚才在桌子底下拿脚蹭金主，你知道这样的行为，是会被日的吗。”

小秦见陈立农去了厕所很久还没回来，起身也去了厕所。

“咚咚咚，农，你在吗，怎么那么久了还没出来，是不舒服吗。”小秦走到唯一关着门的那一间，抬手敲了敲门。

可她不知道里面陈立农正被林彦俊按着狠狠的草，陈立农捂着嘴巴不敢发出声音，林彦俊冷笑一下：“他喝的挺多的，有点不舒服，没关系我有在照顾他。”说完林彦俊还故意往深处大力的顶了一下，陈立农没忍住“唔”了一声。

小秦一听，以为陈立农真的在吐，也没多想，就回去了。可他回到酒桌，看着陈立农那杯还没喝完的果汁心想，陈立农今天什么时候喝的酒？

那天陈立农被林彦俊在厕所间干到腿软的走不动路，准备走的时候只能被林彦俊搀扶着，陈立农顺势装作喝多了的样子，心里暗暗的想，下次再也不皮了。

-

正式接手组长的工作之后，陈立农变开始忙碌了起来，到家累的在沙发上坐一会儿都能睡着，更不要提和林彦俊约炮了，因为根本没有时间。

利用在公司蹲坑的时间，他抓着手机正在思考要不要和林彦俊发个消息什么。恰巧听到外面洗手池传来的交谈。

“离了老组长，也不知道这新组长能做多久呢。”  
“年纪轻轻就当组长，公司根本没把我们这些老员工当回事嘛。”  
“上次老组长退休请吃饭，最后我看到陈立农是被合作方的林总搀着出去的，看样子关系不简单。”  
“哇，不会吧，原来林总好这口？陈立农也太能了，为了当个组长就爬人床，哈哈哈哈哈。”

陈立农心里挺犹豫的，原本他和林彦俊没什么交集，只是纯粹的肉体关系，那么发展成恋爱关系也没什么，顶多就是不合适了再分手。但现在两个人加上了合作关系这层。他现在担心林彦俊也会觉得自己真的是为了资源合作才提出想要交往的请求。捏了捏手机，删除了对话框里原本要约林彦俊今晚吃饭的文字，听到先前议论自己的人离开，他才打开厕所门走了出去。

回到工位，他的桌上又堆满了一堆的文件和代办事项。陈立农在心里暗暗发誓，一定要坐稳这个位置，一定要成为一个有能力配的上林彦俊的人，这样猜不会让他觉得自己是带有目的接近他。

经过三个礼拜的奋斗，新项目终于接近尾声。

原本以为新项目结束后会是个好开端，但好运似乎并不会永远眷顾着陈立农。

当小秦一脸凝重的凑到自己耳边说要他去主管房间时，他就料到有什么不好的事情。

一进门，一份报告就摔在了陈立农的面前。接着是劈头盖脸的一顿骂。

陈立农捡起那份报告，发现原来和对方在最后的款项部分出了差错，本应汇过来的尾款少了一大半。这本来并不是陈立农的活儿，但因为陈立农是小组的负责人，理应担起责任。

他没有一一核对所以金额出了差错，并且对方是新客户。如果对方不愿意将少付的款项付清也是情有可原，毕竟白纸黑字写着的是这个金额。但更糟糕的是会影响以后的双方合作。

陈立农立马带着文件去对方公司登门道歉并且好好解释。好在对方公司接受了陈立农的道歉，表示对公司的产品非常满意，产品的质量对得起这个价格。工作中谁都会有小失误，这次犯了，下一次就更加注意，所以也会继续和公司保持合作。

没有酿成大错，公司也不打算继续责罚陈立农，只是警告他没有下一次。

-

陈立农走回家的路上一直在想着工作的事情，快到楼下的时候被一声猫叫吸引了过去。

林彦俊蹲在地上，他的背包还开着口，里面放了一袋猫粮，他从包里抓了一把猫粮，摊开手心喂给流浪猫吃。

“你回来啦。”拿手抓着小猫的下巴，林彦俊蹲在地上抬起头给了陈立农挤了两颗酒窝的微笑。

这个时候夕阳就洒在林彦俊的身上，在陈立农看来，此时的林彦俊就宛如从天而降的天使。

上楼打开房门的整个过程，林彦俊还是觉得陈立农一直心事重重，为了让陈立农打起精神，他主动提出说今天要做菜给陈立农吃。

在厨房折腾了半天，端出来一桌子菜。

可是这一桌子菜的面相实在是难以形容，陈立农夹了一口放进嘴里，忍住吐出来的冲动，这菜做的可以说是非常难吃了，但他想到林彦俊也是好心，就没有开口说难吃。

“咳咳。”林彦俊咳嗽了两声。

“就像你看到的，我做菜很不好吃，那是因为我今天是第一次做菜。”  
“我也有缺点，比如做菜，你看我第一次做菜，那么难吃，你都不说，是不是怕伤我的心。”林彦俊走到陈立农身边，拉着他的手，拦进自己的怀里。  
“别人告诉我，你跟进的项目出了问题，如果不是别人告诉我，你是不是打算就瞒着永远不说。”

原本只是一个人心里委屈，但听着林彦俊这样温柔的语气安抚自己，视线慢慢被泪水模糊。吸了两下鼻涕说：“没有不打算告诉你，只是我知道这中间的问题出在哪里，我生我自己的气罢了。”

林彦俊抓着陈立农的肩膀，看着他快要哭出来的脸，凑上去咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“陈立农，我想说，我一直都挺喜欢你的，我没有想要只是和你做炮友的关系，我很在意你，所以知道你工作出了问题，很担心你，就跑过来了。我希望你以后有什么不开心都可以跟我说，我不会嫌你烦，我喜欢听你分享你的快乐和不快乐，我想要成为你的陪伴。”

在两个人的相处中，陈立农一直以来都是比较主动的那一方，他不是没有妄想过和林彦俊有进一步的发展，但是从知道林彦俊是自己公司金主身份之后，难免也产生了一点微妙的心理，觉得这个时候自己如果不干出一番事业来，怎么去和对方说喜欢，怎么配的上让对方喜欢。

而现在这个他日思夜想的人，在他事业遇到小挫折的时候，主动来关心自己，在感情上，主动说出了爱。

一时之间有太多的情绪涌上心头，陈立农扑到林彦俊的怀里哇的一下就哭了出来。

“喂，你哭什么，你听了我的告白哭成这样，是不愿意吗。”林彦俊哭笑不得，任由陈立农在他的高级西装上蹭着眼泪和鼻涕。

“愿意愿意愿意！”

作为交往的纪念，也是作为三周没有运动的原因，两个人又相拥着滚到了床上。

陈立农一边抚摸着林彦俊的腹肌一边轻声道：“你的腹肌，看起来特别性感，看着我就能硬起来，好几次都想射在你的腹肌上。就像华夫饼做出来之后，往上面淋上炼乳那样。”林彦俊抓住陈立农乱摸的手“那你就来，不过……”

两人面对面坐着，林彦俊把下身硬挺的部位塞进陈立农的后穴，再将他抱坐起来。陈立农就这样打开双腿，钉坐在性器上。

“可以开始了。”

这样的自慰环境很难得，一般人自慰都靠幻想，陈立农这回，可是实体。

但，实体的冲击性更大。下身很快就硬了起来，他握住自己的欲望，快速的抚摸起来。

林彦俊从侧面抽打了一下陈立农的臀侧“啪”的一声：“那里想要的时候，你就自己动。”陈立农当然明白他话里的意思，只是陈立农光是摸着林彦俊硬邦邦的腹肌，就仿佛可以射出来了，更不要说自己身体里那一处东西了。

“呼……你那里开始变大了。”感受着身体里的火热在胀大，还抖动了几下，抖动的时候偶尔会顶在敏感点上，这时陈立农就会加快自己手上的速度。

为了更加贴近，他跪坐在床上，臀部微微抬起，将敏感的前端蹭在腹肌上，然后来回摩擦寻找快感。就好像是一只发情期的动物匍匐在主人身边求欢一样，主人则在一旁看着他在表演。

高潮快要来临时，后穴将性器绞的更紧了，陈立农握住自己飞快的撸动着，可终究是差了那么点，他拉起林彦俊的手附上自己：“帮帮我，帮帮我……快……”

林彦俊的手指不仅漂亮修长，连指甲都修剪的十分干净，这点他的手指探进自己后穴那么多次，自然是知道的，不过林彦俊这样帮他打出来，还是第一次，平时斯斯文文的人，现在在床上和自己做着这样下流的事。陈立农想着，下身小幅度的吞吐着还没有释放的地方，最后他握着林彦俊的手，用力撸动了几下，顶在腹肌上到达了高潮。射了好一会儿才射完，陈立农喘着粗气，手指抚摸过腹肌上的一大滩精液，将这一大片精液均匀涂抹开，然后趴在林彦俊的身上，两人上身紧贴。

“玩够了？是不是该我了？”

林彦俊屈着双腿，用肌肉紧致的大腿贴着陈立农肉感十足的圆臀用力顶撞，又快又猛的顶弄让肉体的碰撞声在房间里响彻。圆臀被撞的通红，身下的人发力却越来越狠，每一下都由下至上，将性器顶到最深处。

“啊啊，那里，那里好舒服。”迎着猛烈的顶撞，陈立农自己也摇着屁股蹭扭着，戳到G点的时候就放荡的叫出声来。

禁欲三周，两人不知在床上翻来覆去做了多少回，陈立农做的满头大汗，最后一次林彦俊把硬着的性器从他体内抽出来射在他身体上时，他累的直接昏睡了过去，后面林彦俊抱着他去清洗已经完全不记得了。

-

陈立农太忙了，想要坐稳这个位置，需要承担的责任比他想象的要多得多。

这让本应该是享受热恋期的两人，却一点甜头都没有尝到。尽管如此，两人还是约定好每天再忙也要通话十分钟。

周五准时下班回家，在家门口陈立农用肩膀夹着手机和林彦俊通话一边掏背包里的钥匙。

“你刚到家吗，我听到钥匙的声音。”

陈立农捏着手机，迟迟没有回答，他觉得总这样下次也不是办法，又不是手机恋人，有些话有些事，见面说和电话说的感觉太不一样了，他想见林彦俊，不想只是每天通通电话而已。

“恩，我刚到家，你现在在家吗，我等会儿过去找你吧。”  
“好啊，那我去楼下餐厅定一些餐打包回来，这样我们就可以一起吃晚餐啦。”

挂了电话之后陈立农就开始收拾起自己的行李。两个小时后林彦俊打开家门，看到陈立农抱着枕头拖着行李箱站在门口。

“我太想你了，我不想每天和你只是通电话谈恋爱，我想每天都能看到你，想每天都能感受到你的体温，我想住过来，可不可以。”  
林彦俊把门打开到底：“正好，我也不是很喜欢一个人吃饭。况且我家的钥匙早就给你了，可能我的意思还表达的不够明确，那我就再说一次，这个家里你也可以说了算的，所以你想住随时都欢迎。”

-

晚上准备进行定期的运动时，陈立农翻了个身把林彦俊压在了身下。

“其实我以前也常常做1号来着，只是跟你一直做下面那个。”陈立农露出不怀好意的小脸。  
“哦？所以你的意思是？”林彦俊饶有兴致的看着身上的人。  
“平时你伺候的我也挺舒服的，今天我也让你舒服一次试试，况且我现在寄人篱下，总得好好表现表现不是。”  
“不过你也别担心，该有的工具我也都带来了，别紧张别紧张。”陈立农拍拍林彦俊的肩，然后光着脚丫从床上跳下去，在行李箱里翻出他早有预谋带来的润滑剂以及避孕套。

看林彦俊明显因紧张而崩紧的肌肉，陈立农上前给了他一个湿湿的吻，叼着他的舌头反复吸吮，手探到下面握住逐渐抬头的性器，他想着先让林彦俊射出来一次，也许会让他好受一些。

当性器已经足够坚硬并吐着精液时，陈立农往手里倒了一些润滑，用掌心搓了搓使润滑带上一些体温，随后一只手继续撸动着快要释放的性器，另外一只手在穴口附近打着圈。但并不急着进入，而是先将穴口抹满润滑，习惯这种湿漉漉的感觉。

“嗯……”林彦俊满足于性器在陈立农手中的运动，发出了闷哼，但又紧张后穴被侵入，不敢放大声音。

“放心，你第一次，我会慢慢来的，别紧张。”陈立农放慢了撸动性器的手速，手指持续在穴口周围打转，又时而捏着囊袋揉搓。当林彦俊射精的时候，陈立农往后穴里推进了一根手指，而沉浸在高潮中的人，并没有对后穴里的侵入感到不适，在持续射精的过程中，陈立农又加了一根手指，两指并拢开发着羞涩的后穴。

“啊，感觉……怪怪的，但是不难受。”射完一次之后林彦俊身体放松了很多，为了让陈立农方便扩张，他主动把双腿打开。

为了不让林彦俊受伤，陈立农扩张的很慢但也很仔细，等到三根手指可以顺利进出时，林彦俊拆了一个避孕套，主动帮陈立农戴上，还啄了两下陈立农的嘴唇“可以了，你都已经满头大汗的了，还要继续等着吗？我都要等不及了。”

始终把恋人的体验放在第一位的陈立农并没有被林彦俊的主动邀请冲昏头脑，避孕套自带的润滑剂剂量不是很足，若林彦俊自身润滑不够，那么做到最后就会受伤，所以他又在套了避孕套的性器上淋上了大量的润滑剂，再握着湿漉漉的性器一寸一寸顶了进去。

纵使扩张的足够，陈立农傲人的尺寸也并不能让林彦俊一下就适应，他难受的皱了皱眉头，身体又不自觉又紧绷了起来。

察觉到林彦俊的不适，陈立农暂停了进入，把林彦俊抱了起来，亲了亲他光滑的下巴，然后顺着下巴一路从锁骨再到乳头。含着那一颗小小的果实，用舌尖舔舐起来，另外一边的乳首被捏在手心里按压，乳首慢慢的挺立起来，身下的欲望也渐渐抬头。林彦俊意识到陈立农还一次都没有释放，勾着陈立农的脖子自己挺腰往陈立农的性器上又坐了坐。

把林彦俊抱在怀里抽插了一会儿，看他再没有不适的反应，就把他放倒在床上，双脚夹在自己腰上，开始了猛烈一些的冲撞。还没释放过的囊袋又硬又沉，随着每一下深入都结结实实贴在了穴口发出沉重地拍打声。

后半程开始，林彦俊就已经开始享受这个过程了，呻吟也不自觉的就从嘴里跑了出来，下身还带着一股奇妙的感觉，像是有什么东西争先恐后要跑出来一样。

最后阶段陈立农开始了又猛又快的撞击，每一下都准确的顶在g点上，林彦俊被刺激的射了出来，陈立农也一并交了货。射完之后两个人都没了力气，陈立农直接趴在林彦俊身上气喘吁吁，还不忘寻到他的嘴唇，十指紧握，唇舌交融接了个吻。

从浴室里擦着头发出来的陈立农，往常结束完亲密运动之后的林彦俊都应该坐在床上看书，今天却不见了踪影。他走到阳台，看到那里有一撮小火光，是林彦俊站在那儿若有所思的抽烟。

陈立农觉得，自从认识了林彦俊之后，自己变得很双标，原本他是一个很反感别人抽烟的人，但这个时候看着林彦俊抽烟的模样，他却有种看不腻的心情，并且越看越觉得对方可爱。

-

因为周末陈立农要去公司加半天班，所以起得格外早，等林彦俊醒来的时候，床边已经没有了人。但厨房里有陈立农为他煮好的咖啡。

简单的吃完早饭，喝完咖啡，又冲了个澡。看一小时的书然后换衣服出门去接陈立农。

知道陈立农不想被同事知晓他们的关系，所以林彦俊在平日里不会接陈立农，但加班的时候会特地开车去接他。

现在有太多快餐式的爱情，因为一时的新鲜感冲上头脑，而一旦新鲜感过掉，立马一拍两散。想要维持一段感情，太难了。

如何去保持爱情的新鲜感，除去了解双方的喜好之外，共同开发兴趣爱好也十分重要。有了共同的兴趣爱好，自然而然也会产生共同话题，增加彼此的羁绊。

有很多炮友变恋人再分手的案例，正是因为在性上两人达到了共鸣，而生活中难以达到共鸣，从而摩擦越来越大，越走越远。

林彦俊在去接陈立农的路上，一边开车一边想，正如陈立农每天给自己煮咖啡一样，自己也很想为陈立农做一些事。

陈立农公司附近开了个电玩城，一层就是一个很大的吊娃娃商城，门口这个娃娃机里的娃娃他又看过，最近晚上陈立农经常会趴在床上玩手机游戏，游戏画面就有这个，他一下来了兴致，他想或许可以抓一个陈立农喜欢的小玩具让他开心开心。

平时在工作中叱咤风云的林老板，现在却屡屡败给一个小小的娃娃机，尽管以他的存款，买下一整个娃娃机都不是问题，但这种打破游戏规则的事情他并不喜欢，所以他选择继续充钱抓娃。

这天陈立农提前完成了工作，走出公司大楼的时候就看到林彦俊的车，他蹦蹦跳跳的走过去，却发现车里并没有林彦俊的人影。

也许是有什么事情走开了又或者是去买东西了，陈立农并不急着打电话，而是抱着寻宝的心情，在四处搜索了一番，最后发现发现林彦俊正在和一只娃娃机奋斗。

太过专注于眼前的娃娃机，并没有注意到旁边有人走过来，失败记录再一次更新，准备继续以氪改命的林彦俊终于看到了陈立农。

“你抓多久啦，没想到你还喜欢这个小玩意儿，来来来，让爷来给你露一手哈，等着，5分钟之内包出货。”

陈立农说到做到还真是几下功夫就把娃娃抓了上来，这下让捧着陈立农战利品的林彦俊有点懵。

之后陈立农又带着林彦俊在商场里抓了个遍，还手把手教林彦俊抓娃娃的秘诀是什么，这天两个人在商城里逗留了2个小时，最后手里都拿不下了才收手。

回到车上，两人把娃娃放在后排，这让炫酷的商务车增加了几分可爱的模样，林彦俊拿了后来在陈立农指点下抓到的娃娃，塞到坐在副驾上的人怀里。

“其实我一开始抓那个娃娃，是想抓了送给你的，我看你最近玩游戏有这个，想你应该会喜欢，平时你总是做很多好吃的，早上还天天给我煮咖啡。我也想让你开心，可是我会的东西不多，也不知道怎么讨你的欢心，就连刚才抓娃娃我也抓不上来，总觉得好糗。今天这个就当是学费，我以后努力寻找更多能让你开心的事情。”

在感情的路上，谁都害怕做错选择题，所以一开始陈立农也害怕和林彦俊交往之后会不会后悔。在以往的恋爱经历中，他总是付出的多得到的少的那一个，久而久之就不再敢恋爱了。而是变得遵从身体的需求，去当一个只做不爱的人。可林彦俊总是一次次的张开双臂把自己拥入怀里，不断的把他对自己的爱意源源不断的输送过来。

眼泪又不听话的跑了出来，陈立农攥紧了那个林彦俊抓给自己的玩偶，用手背擦着眼泪。

林彦俊一看着急了，还以为他是不喜欢这个玩具，就想去抢：“啊，你不喜欢这个吗，那，那就丢掉吧！你别哭别哭。”

陈立农抓着玩偶不放，哭的抽抽提提：“没有不喜欢，呜，没有，林彦俊，你这样对我太好了，你为什么要对我那么好呀，呜呜呜。”越哭越凶的陈立农说话也开始变得不连贯起来。

不知道怎么样才能让陈立农停止哭泣，林彦俊只能以吻封唇，舔了舔哭干了的嘴唇，再逐一吻干他的泪痕。

“就想你想每天见到我一样，我也想每天见到你。可我比你还贪心一点，我还想和你永远在一起。”泪痕被吻干，林彦俊在陈立农漂亮的额头上落下一个吻，用最真挚的眼神看着哭红了眼睛的人。

我看了很多爱情小说，可始终找不到怎么样跟你表达我对你的喜欢，所以就把家里的钥匙给了你，在你受挫的时候陪着你，看到你喜欢的玩具就想抓给你，不知道这样能不能够把我的爱传达到你那里。怕自己做的不够好，怕自己不够细心，怕你不知道我有多爱你。

END

-


End file.
